1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a central frame of a connecting corridor bellows subdivided in two halves, the corridor being positioned between two vehicle parts hinged to each other, whereas the bellows halves can be arranged by their end part onto a vehicle part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connecting corridor between two interconnected vehicle parts of a vehicle is known; hereby, the connecting corridor usually consists of an intercommunicating gangway covered by a bellows or a concertina walls. The two vehicle parts are moreover linked together by means of a joint, whereas parts of the connecting corridor are supported by this joint.
DE-B 1207220 discloses a central frame of a bellows between two vehicle parts hinged to each other according to the characteristics of the preamble and being particularly provided with bellows ends hinged at their end to the vehicle parts. In the prior art, supply lines, as for example cable conduits, lines for supplying the heating facilities and the compressed-air, electro-lines and, if necessary, lines for air-conditioning, are guided through the floor of such an articulated vehicle. Due to the engineering of low-platform busses having a floor level of only 400 mm, such supply lines cannot be guided in the floor any more since there is lack of space. Therefore, such supply lines are usually guided on one side of the connecting corridor. When turning the joint by more than 50 degrees, it becomes apparent that these supply lines can not be guided with accuracy, so that it comes to failures due to rupture and contusions, often entailing costly repairs.